dying sun: sequal to breaking dawn
by maddi-jarred's gurl
Summary: this is a sequal to the twilight saga aka breaking dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Dying sun: Fire to ice to fire

Sequel to breaking dawn

Chapter 1: The Vision

Bella POV

I wiped the left over blood that covered my mouth with the back of my hand. That was now two bucks, three dears and a lion. I was full to the brim. I had to admit, you got really good blood in the forest.

It was just another day hunting in forks forest. Not much difference between today and any other day. Sure Renesmee and Jacob were here and it was the middle of autumn (the best time of the year for hunting). The clouds covered the sky, but amazingly enough, it was quite warm. Everyone was safe and healthy. The day would have been splendid, except one thing was missing.

_Edward_

I sighed and sat on a rock, careful not to harm it. Edward had left for two weeks to study a medical course in Alaska with, Emmett and Rosalie. He was coming back in four days, but it felt like four years. The days (and nights) seemed to drag on, without him. I know he calls me every night, but it still didn't feel like enough. I just couldn't wait to hold him again, to look into his golden eyes...

_Enough Bella_, I told myself firmly frowning slightly, _I need to find Renesmee and Jacob_. I stood up quick enough that human eyes would miss it. I started walking towards were they said they would meet me, by the water. When I say walking I mean walking as fast as humans run. I walked through the forest, just admiring the green. I felt as if I was in an alien world. Surrounded by green, green and more green.

Yes, I am an alien in an alien world. An alien, who drinks blood, runs at unnatural speed, doesn't sleep and makes every human boy look at you like a goddess. Yeah, that's pretty alien to me.

"Mummy!" Renesmee gave a high pitched squeal as she ran to me and jumped into my arms. Jacob just sat there in wolf form, giving a wolfy grin at Renesmee.

"Hey sweetheart," I said catching her into my arms giving her a soft hug. I turned my head to look at her properly and frowned at her wet hair, "What have you two been doing".

Renesmee gave a soft giggle and pointed at Jacob. "Jacob took me swimming, and now my clothes are wet".

"Well we better get back to the house and get you changed then," I said through my laugh before turning to Jacob. "She was fine?"

Jacob just trotted over to me and rolled his eyes. Renesmee jumped out of my arms and landed softly on the ground. She turned to Jacob shouting, "Race you!", before running off.

Jacob and I laughed at let her have a few seconds head start before running after her. It didn't take long before we arrived at the Cullen house, well technically, my house. I took Renesmee back to the cottage, leaving Jacob to talk to Seth.

"Mummy, its only four days before Daddy gets back," whispered Renesmee while we walked back to the cottage hand in hand.

I sighed, "I know Sweetheart".

"I want daddy back now".

"Me too darling, me too," I said giving her hand a small squeeze. "Come on let's get you out of your wet clothes before you get a cold".

I opened the door to the cottage breathing in the warm wood smell form inside. I walked slowly into the cottage just smelling my surroundings, while Renesmee ran to her bedroom, giggling. I casually followed her. I dressed her in a pink flower dress and white shoes. The diamond heart hang around her neck and her long reddish brown curls hang over the beautiful dress like a curtain. I could only stare at my beautiful girl.

Renesmee frowned at my stare. "What's wrong Mummy?"

"You look Beautiful Darling", I smiled.

Renesmee's grin grew another inch. She walked over to the mirror and waved her dress around in front of her.

"Pretty" she whispered to quiet for human ears to hear, but an alien like me could hear her just fine.

"Ready to see Aunty Alice," I said looking at her.

"Yep, let's go," she smiled jumping into my arms.

I sprinted out the door of the cottage and ran to the Cullen's house. It took less than thirty seconds to reach the house. I placed Renesmee on the porch and she ran into the house laughing and giggling. I lazily followed her through the door of the house.

Alice looked up from the white couch and smiled at me with Renesmee crawling into her arms. Her face turned to Renesmee as I sat next to Alice.

"So, how was your hunt," Alice asked Renesmee facing the giggling girl.

Renesmee laid her small hand on Alice's face. It was I while before anyone said anything, until Alice burst out laughing. "Did he now" she spoke through her laughter.

"Who did what?" I was confused.

"Jacob took nessie swimming. And apparently he caught a fish and swallowed it whole," Alice had a smile crawl across her perfect face.

I couldn't help but laugh. "That would be about right".

"Aunty Alice, where's uncle Jasper," asked Renesmee.

"His upstairs sweetheart," Alice said, "talking to Grandpa".

Renesmee hoped off Alice's lap and skipped up the stairs. I sighed watching her go. I turned to Alice and put my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around me and didn't say anything. I tried to resist asking in the end I couldn't help it.

"Have you heard anything from them?" I asked

I heard a small sigh escape from her mouth. "No Bella, stop stressing. There fine".

"I know, I know". It was a stupid answer, because I really didn't know.

"I knew you were going to say that," Alice smiled simply.

"Alice," I smiled at her, "You know everything".

"Do not".

"Want to bet," sneered back before I realised what I had said, "No, wait, what is the point betting against you".

"Because I know who wins".

"That wasn't a question, it was a statement".

Alice giggled and squeezed me into a hug before letting me go. "I should help Esme with the cleaning".

"Off you go then," I said leaning back to let her pass.

As soon as she disappeared, I flopped my head into my hands. How long could I last without Edward? I was struggling to get trough each hour without him. It felt as if each second was a minute each minute was an hour, each hour...

"Mummy, are you alright?"

I turned to see Renesmee with a worried look across her face, staring at me.

"I just miss Daddy, that's all," I sighed.

Renesmee walked over and sat on my lap. "I miss him too Mummy, but he is coming back soon and we will see him when he gets home".

If I could cry, I would be doing it now.

My heart just felt so torn without him. I guess it wasn't even half as bad as it was in my personal dark ages, but I was still worried about him.

Suddenly something smashed up stairs, making both me and Renesmee jump in fright. I graved her into my arms and sprinted up stairs. I found Esme, and Carlisle standing over Alice while Jasper was desperately waving his arms in front of her. That's when I noticed the glass at her feet and sensed dejavu. Her eyes were staring blankly into the distance. In her eyes, all I could see was worry and fear.

"Alice?" Jasper shouted as I walked over to Alice, "Alice, what do you see?"

"Voltori," she hissed, her eyes flashing quickly from anger back to worry.

_What was wrong with the Voltori?_ I thought to myself, _we haven't done anything wrong_. I must have looked puzzled because the next thing she said was, "their coming for us".

"Who?" asked Carlisle quietly, staring at both me and Alice's fear.

Alice remained silent for a few minutes. I was getting more worried by the second. For some reason my instincts told me to hang on the Renesmee.

"Alice, who is coming?" I said sharply, but not mean.

"Bella, Edward, me..," whispered Alice.

I was too shocked to say anything. I felt Renesmee hold me tighter as I took a step back. What had we done wrong? Nothing, it was our gifts that they wanted. I hissed and put myself into a small crouch. In Aro's opinion, Edward, Alice and I had the strongest gifts he had ever seen. Selfish, greedy Aro wanted our gifts to gain full control over of all the vampires. Edward would be his right hand guard, Alice would be his left and I would be...wait a minute? Something wasn't right. The way Alice answered my question was all wrong. It sounded as if there was more to the answer. It sounded like Alice was hiding something...

"Alice," I questioned her with a frown, "you were going to say someone else? Weren't you?".

Alice turned away, bitting her lip.

"Alice," I stared into her eyes, that weren't on mine, "who else do they want?"

Silence

"DAMIT, ALICE, TELL ME!"

Alice turned to face me with a hurtful expression

"Renesmee," she whispered sadly, "They're after Renesmee as well".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Warning

Edward Pov

I packed my books up at the sound of the bell. Placing the last book on top of the pile, I slid out of my chair and stood up. I placed my books into my bag and swang it over my shoulder. I walked human speed out of the class room and into the hall way. Many people were already out into the cold air out side. Well, it was cold for them.

_Finally, fresh air... I still have that chemistry assignment due Tuesday... I wonder if I should ask her out..._

Voices chanted in my head as I walked to my locker. They whispered as if I could hear them in real life. Sometimes it was truly annoying, like now. Especially when I didn't hear the one voice I wanted to hear.

_Bella_

Oh, how I missed her. I was so torn between accepting the scholarship at one of the finest universities in the world or staying with my belovered wife...and daughter. Bella said I should go. That's when I said I would only go for a month. Four more days before I see her again, only four, even though, those four days seemed like a life time.

I sighed and put on the jacket, bennie, scarf and gloves. I didn't need them but, if I was to blend in, props were needed.

_Edward, wait up_, shouted Emmett's voice in my head. His voice was so clear, over the constant whispers in my head. I knew his voice off by heart. Even though I don't have a heart and if I did I would have given it to Bella already.

I sighed again and turned to face Emmett and Rosalie walking towards me, hand in hand.

They were a beautiful couple, I hand to give them that, but when it came to trying to hide their love. It seemed almost impossible.

"Are we going this afternoon?" asked Emmett, with a huge grin. His thoughts read, _English bears, yum. Are there Bears in England?_

I couldn't help but grin back. "Of course," I smiled, "unless you have other arrangements?"

Emmett turned his gaze to Rosalie who stare back at him, "I m sure they can be rearranged".

Rosalie giggled and laid her head on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett shared back at me smiling, "Yep, I'm ready".

I just nodded, and turned and walked out the door, with the lovebirds following me. When I reached the rented car, I opened the boot and placed my bag inside. I let Emmett place his and Rosalie's bag into the boot, before closing it up. I climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, while Emmet sat in the back seat with Rosalie, staring into each other's eyes, passionately.

I drew out of the parking spot and drove down the highway towards, our house we brought when we got the scholarships. I parkedthe car into garage and turned off the engine. I put my elbows on the steering wheel and head into my hands.

I'm always worried weather she'll be hurt or not. She was still a danger magnet.

_My_ danger magnet. I let out a small sigh.

A hand griped my shoulder lightly. I knew it was Emmett, because light to him meant hard to us.

"It's only four more days, and then you can go home and see her".

"I know, but she is still a danger magnet".

"Yes, but if anything is going to happen, Alice will warn us first".

I just nodded sadly as Emmett, took his hand away from my shoulder

My mobile started to ring.

I frowned and checked the ID caller, Bella.

Strange she usually called later. I answered the phone, "Bella?"

"Edward,"

I noticed the slight tremor in her voice and I noticed that something wasn't right, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Um, could you come home now, please?"

"Bella you didn't answer my question. Stop hiding something and tell me".

There was silence for a couple of seconds. "Alice saw something this morning".

I felt Emmett slowly clamp my shoulders down, restraning me from run away.

I could defiantly hear the shacking in her voice now, "The Voltori are back."

I growled and if it wasn't for Emmett's strong hands swishing me into the seat, I would have ripped the car open, jumped up and ran to Bella. I was shaking slightly, my hands making a dent in the steering wheel and I would have crunched the phone if it wasn't Bella's voice at the other end.

_What do they want_, I heard Emmett thinking, _what would they possibly want that would hurt us more_?

"Bella, what do they want?" I asked though my teeth. I didn't really _want_ to hear the answer, but I _had_ to hear it.

Bella winced at the sound of tightness in my voice, "um..."

"Bella, you are going to have to tell me as much as I don't want to hear the answer".

I heard a voice, most likely Alice, say something on the other end.

The was a pause before Bella continude.

"There after... afteryou...Alice... um... me"

I roared. It only lasted a second before Emmett' hand clasped over my mouth. I tried to yank his hand away, but he held firmly.

_I'm not letting go until you carm down_, Emmett thought to me.

I stopped trying to get out of his firm grasp. He moved his hand from my mouth to his shoulder.

"And they want Renesmee", came the second half of the answer form the mobile.

That was it, i was gone.

I yanked out of Emmett hold, opened the door and out of the garage. I would catch the quickest plane i could to Bella and Renesmee.I would do what it takes to get to them. Even if i had to drive the plane myself.

_EDWARD! STOP_, Emmett's voice shouting in my head, but I ignored it. Emmett would never catch me now i have a head start on him.

The Valtori are never going to take Bella or Renesmee away from me. Even if i don't make it, they will pay. I will tear Felix to shreds if he touches either of them. Then Alec, jane, demetri... I will kill them all. They will never take my love from bella or Renesmee. Not Now, Not never.

I only realised that i still had the mobile in my hand as I ran when i heard bella's voice on the other end, sobbing.

"I Love you Edward. I love you so much". The call ended.

I prayed that it wouldn't be the last time i heard her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Calling

Bella Pov

"I've called Tanya and the Denali coven" whispered Alice walking over to jasper

"I called the Romanians", said Carlisle sitting on the couch.

Esme sighed and sat next to Carlisle, "Called the Egyptians"

"Peter and Charlotte only had an Answering machine," said Jasper as Alice sat in his lap.

I looked at Jacob, who was on the other side of the lounge room. He was holding sleeping Renesmee in his arms. He looked so hurt, so torn, it reminded me of Edward when found out that Renesmee was killing me. I winced at the thought.

Jacob pulled the hair out of Renesmee's sleepy face. I remember telling Jacob that the Voltori were coming. I had never seen him so angry that he turned in to a werewolf. If I wasn't holding Renesmee, He would have killed her. He ripped my Jacket and top open at the back, Alice was happy that she could take me shopping again.

I walk over to them and sat beside Jacob. I crossed my legs and said nothing. I knew that he heard me sit down, but he kept his gaze down on Renesmee. I looked at my hands sighed. We said nothing for over two minutes. Until Jacob spoke first.

"She looks so beautiful when she's asleep".

I smile creped across my face. "I know, Renesmee's a beautiful girl".

Jacob turned his gaze to me and whispered, "Where going to die aren't we".

I stared at him mouth open at him. I slapped him across the back of his head. "Jacob don't you dare say that again. You hear me; I don't want to hear it."

Jacob winced at the slap. Maybe it was a little hard. He sighed and looked back at Renesmee. "Bella you know deep down where going to die".

I was angry now. "Jacob Black, We...are...not...going...to...die. Edward and the others will be here, the other vampire groups are coming. So no Jacob we are not going to die".

I turned away from him and crossed my arms, staring at the floor. _Nothing's going to happen_, I thought to myself, _everything's going to be fine_, but I couldn't get over this feeling that something was going to happen. That something is going to wrong with this fight, I just knew. I broke into tearless sobs, again.

Jacob s warm arm snaked around my neck and he pulled me to his side.

We were going to die. Jacob was right. Well I knew everyone apart from me, Alice, Edward and Renesmee were dying. This was so bad. Why us, why do we have to put up with this mess. I hate it and I want it to go away.

"It's ok," Jacob whispered, "at least we were able to get some time together. Right?"

I nodded between my sobs. I placed my head into my hands. _Edward I need you back now_.

"Hey Bella? You want to take nessie back to the cottage?" Jacob looked at me. His looked really tired.

"Ok, long as you get some sleep," I smiled at him.

He frowned for a bit, and then gave in. "Fine, if you insist", he growled.

"I do", I said with a smile. Jacob gently passed Renesmee back to me, before standing up and stretching. "I'll be back in the morning to hear the news to take back to the pack, ok?"

"Alright," I whispered standing up also. Jacob nodded before sprinting out the door. I gave one last sob and wiped my tears away, only to forget that there weren't any tears. I almost laughed at my stupidity.

I watched him go out the door. I stared after him for a few seconds. He looked so sad. I hated to see him like this. I shook my head as I walked out the door, and headed to the cottage

It was a peaceful night. The stars were out and on the horizon I saw dark clouds lurking. The half moon shone so bright that it made the trees form shadows. Even though I was probably the most dangerous thing out there, I was scared.

I was scared for the people in forks. I was scared for Jacob and the pack. I was scared for my family, the Cullens. I was scared for Alice. I was scared for Renesmee. I was scared for Edward. I was scared for...me.

"Bella wait up," shouted a voice behind me. I turned to see Alice, a second before she came to my side.

I smiled, "What's up Alice?"

"Well, the Voltori are after us. Probably going to fight us any day soon (I winced) and my husband wants me to run away again," she said sweetly.

I was tensed up. "Alice, don't you ever run away again. You hear me. I swear I will tie you to me if that's what it takes for you to stay here".

Her smile dropped as she sighed. "Bella, if I leave you. It's like handing you over to Aro himself. I am more help here then I am away. The only way I was hopeful last time was when I brought Nahuel. No, I'm not leaving, even if Jasper begs. As much as it would tear you apart, it would tear me apart."

I relaxed and breathed out. We were quiet as we walked arrived to the cottage. I opened the door and once again breathed in the warm wood smell. Alice walked to the lounge room and sat on the couch picking up a clothes magazine.

I walked to Renesmee's bedroom and laid her on the bed. She steared a bit and rolled over, when I pulled her Donna up to her shoulders. I knelt down until my face was level with hers. I brushed the hair out of her carm face and slowly brushed her hair with my finger tips. She was so beautiful. I could stare at her all day long and never get bored. I had to admit, she did look a lot like the old me. Of course, not the new alien me. And then she has Edward hair. Those long reddish brown curls framing her beautiful face. Just like her father...her father _Edward_.

I broke into sobs again. This time I just sat beside Renesmee's bed, pulling my knees to my crest and wrapping my arms around them. I couldn't do this, it was better when Edward was here. He would at least comfort me. Hold me in his arms, telling me it's ok. I loved him so much.

I heard Alice get up off the couch and walk closer to Renesmee's room. I couldn't even control myself to stop crying. So I just buried my head into my knees.

"Bella, get up," Alice said at the door.

I just shook my head, not looking up

"Bella, get up now or ill take you shopping".

I made a noise though my sobs, only to realise a few seconds later that the noise was a small laugh. Alice seemed to realise that I had laughed, because she came over a picked me up off the ground.

"Alice put me down," I mumbled, though I made no move to stop her.

She ignored me and walked over to the bed. She placed me down and sat next to me. For once in my whole time of being an alien/vampire, I wanted to go to sleep. I wasn't tired; I just wanted to get out of this nightmare, this dream that was killing me.

Alice said nothing, which annoyed me. I'd rather have someone talk my mind out of this nightmare than have them be quiet. I need to ask her a question. I really didn't _want_ to hear the answer, but I _needed_ to. Need and want are two totally different words.

"Alice, when will the Voltori arrive?" I whispered not looking up at her.

I heard her fingers brush trough her hair. "I don't really know, but about tomorrow night".

"Why are they coming so quickly?" I asked with a frown.

"This time there coming by plane"

"How would they all fit?"

"Only half of them are coming", Alice said simply.

"Oh". _Stupid answer_, I thought. This lifted my sprits for a while, but then I realised that about 25 were still coming. 25 and 15 (Cullens plus the pack, not) isn't good odds. We were quiet for a while. Alice, who was sitting on Edward's side, reached over to the bedside table and picked up a book. I just stared at the ceiling, calculating. Tomorrow night, a day's time.

"They're not going to make it are they," I said pulling my knees to my chest again.

I saw Alice hesitate before answering, "I...I don't know".

I just nodded, holding down my sobs. _They're not going to make it_. Gees, can my night mare get any worse.

Alice sighed and put down the book. "Jasper and I are going to take one last hunt, or do you want me to stay here?"

I shook my head. "Go Alice, I'll be fine". _I hate lying to the ones I love_, I though.

She hesitated again, before sprinting out the door. I waited until it was impossible for her to hear me before bursting into more tearless sobs.

"Mummy?" said a quiet voice at the door of my bedroom.

I looked up from my book, Wuthering Heights, to see my daughter standing at the doorway. In one hand she held her Teddy and the other hand was rubbing her eyes.

I put down my book. "What is it sweet heart?"

She hesitated before saying, "I had a bad dream".

I jumped lightly off the bed and walked to her side. I picked her up and placed her gently on my hip, giving her a hug. "What was your 'bad' dream about?"

She shrugged returning the hug. "Scary things. I didn't like them. I told them to go away".

I smiled at her. "Do you want to sleep next to me? I promise to scare all the 'scary things' away".

She gave me a huge smile. _I love it when she's happy_, I thought. "Can I?"

"Of corse you can". I walked over to Edward's side of the bed and gently laid her down. I pulled the covers up to her shoulders before walking around to the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight Mummy," she said sleepily, as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Sweetheart" I whispered picking up my book and reading from where I was last at.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Bella Pov

I shifted to a small crouch, as I expanded my shield over the group. Renesmee stiffed on my back. To my left Jacob growled. To my right Alice took a step closer to Jasper. In front of me, our small army started to whisper and mumble.

They were coming.

I could hear them run. Feel them move across the ground beneath my feet. Smell their individual sent gets closer by the second. I could hear small padding of feet as they ran though the trees, heading towards us.

I could hear Renesmee's heart beginning to quicken. She had been shaking ever since we step onto the field. I gently pulled her off my back a cradled her in my arms. I looked into her frightened eyes. I saw he lips tremble. I pulled her into a hug.

"Its ok sweetheart," I said smoothly, "I won't let them hurt you. Neither will Jacob, or Alice, Jasper, Grandma, grandpa or the pack. You are the last person that the Voltori are going to get to."

She whimpered slightly. "I don't want them to hurt anyone".

"It's ok, no-one will get hurt".

She cried. Tears started to stream down her beautiful face. I held her tightly. This was so cruel. How can Aro allow this? How could anyone torture little children like this?

Renesmee, who was sobbing, lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek. Images of Edward flooded into my mind. His smile, his perfect face...his golden eyes. I could see how happy he made Renesmee, how wonderful he was to her. She looked up to him like a daughter should look up to their father, more.

The images changed into worry and confusion. Where was daddy? Why isn't he here? With me, with us? The last image I saw was of what Renesmee thought. I saw Edward walking away from her. Renesmee cried for him, but he kept walking away, further and further into the distance until she could no longer see him.

I pulled my face away from her hand. "No," I said quietly, "Renesmee, your daddy loves you very much. He would never want you to think that. Don't ever think that again."

"That's what I dreamed about last night," she sobbed, "it was horrible."

I hugged her again. At the corner of my eye I saw Jacob staring at us. He looked really worried. I gave a weak smile at him. He gave a wolfy grin back. He always tried to lighten the mood of bad situations, but it didn't work this time.

I could feel the tremble of the ground beginning to strengthen. They must be only a couple of miles away.

"Time for you to ride Jacob now," I whispered.

Renesmee's eyes switched to worry. "Can't I ride you?"

"No, sweet heart. Jacob is faster than me any day and if you are to run away, Jacob is the one you _need_ to run with". I emphasised to word need, instead of want instead of need.

She just nodded and I walked over and placed her on Jacobs back. Her eyes were full of sorrow and maybe a little of anger? I wasn't sure. I bent down low so that I was level with Jacob's face.

"Take care of her... and yourself," I added with a sigh. Jacob just tilted his head and gave me a well-duh look. Normally I would have laughed, but tonight was too miserable. So I just smiled...sadly.

I looked up just as the first of the Voltori emerged through the hill.

I snarled and crouched I first saw the first were Jane and Alec. It was obvious that Jane and I loathed each other, but today she was smiling. A evil smile, one that you would give to your enemies knowing that they are going to lose the battle.

I snarled at her. Baring my razor shape teeth. This just made her grin wider. I was just about ready to jump at her, when Alice griped my arm tightly.

"Bad Bella," she whispered sharply.

Demetri, (and 9 other vampires) emerged from the flush forest in front of me. I growled when I saw Demetri. If Edward was here he would insist that he would be the one to challenge Demetri. _Edward_. _AAARRRR...Bella, get a grip_, I felt like I needed to stab myself (offcourse that wouldn't work because I'd would break the knife), _he's coming... he's coming_.

At last Aro, Marcus and Caisus emerged from the trees. I could only stare at them. Why are they doing this? What in their sick minds do they think is right about this...this, 'war'? Wait I saw something in Aro's eyes that confused me. They look hurt, sad and almost tired. How is that possible?

Carlisle walked forward approaching Aro. He walked slowly; I knew he was trying to control his temper. I had never seen Carlisle show his temper, I guess I might see it now.

"Aro," Carlisle said smoothly, narrowing his eyes, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hello my dear friend Carlisle," Aro said sweetly, "Would you mind If I could have a word with Bella, Edward, Alice and offcourse Renesmee".

I snarled the same time as Jacob, forming a crouch. Renesmee shrank and griped Jacobs fur tightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper step, protectively, in front of Alice.

"Ah, I see my dear Edward isn't with us," He said sadly, "What a shame he hasn't come to except my offer".

"And what type of offer are you planning to give?" Carlisle asked coldly.

I noticed Aro's eyes flick to Renesmee, Alice and I before returning to Carlisle. I knew what offer he was planning to give before he even spoke it.

"No," I said through my teeth. My fingers were clawing through the ground. I knew everyone heard me, but only a few looked at me.

"Bella, Alice and Renesmee are to come with us and no-one shall be harmed".

Aro's voice seemed to eco off the trees as the field become silent. I saw Jacob shift his feet, I instantly realised what was happening.

I lunged onto Jacob, before he could lunge at Aro.

"No, Jacob," I said. Renesmee rolled of him as he tried to attack Aro. Jacob, try as he might, couldn't escape my grasp. That didn't make him stop either. "Jacob, think of how much you would hurt Renesmee," I whispered, "It's no use trying to protect her when you just get yourself killed".

Jacob stoped and lowered his head, whimpering. His eyes looked tried; I guess he didn't sleep much that night.

I loosened my grip and stood up. "Good Jacob".

Renesmee walked back over to Jacob, giving him a hug. He, in return, nuzzled her in the stomach. I helped Renesmee climb onto Jacob's back, while the argument between Carlisle and Aro continued.

"We promise that they will come back to your coven. We just would like them to witness an...an experiment," Aro said as a smile grew across his face.

_Experiment_, I thought, _why would he want us to witness an experiment_? Jacob growled making Renesmee pat his head lightly.

"No," Alice said from behind Jasper.

All of the vampires and werewolves turned to look at the small pixie. She moved in front of Jasper.

"No Aro, we don't accept the offer," Alice spat the last word as it escaped from her delicate mouth.

Aro purposely sighed. "Ah well, I guess we have no choice, but to kill you. Unless you wish to join us?"

Silence followed his words.

"Does anyone wish to join our coven?" Aro said eagerly.

More Slience.

"Bella?"

I snarled a no. He just sighed sadly and continued.

"How about you Alice? Feel the need to join me in the Voltri".

I notice Jasper physically cringe, But off course, little polite Alice said no thank you.

"How about you Renesmee?" He looked as if he was going to jump over the field to get her.

Both Jacob and I growled. I wasn't going to hand over Renesmee even if she said yes. I could sense that Jacob felt the same way.

"No thank you," whispered Renesmee, holding tightly onto Jacobs back.

"Oh well. Hope you die quickly," Aro said so quietly that I only just heard it. He walked back to the Marcus and Caisus.

I walked over to Carlisle. He just shook his head. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do".

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You tried, that's good enough".

Carlisle just sighed and walked over to Esme who gave him a warm hug. _Edward_. _I need him now right now_, I thought. I opened my mind for a millisecond and shouted.

_I LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!_


End file.
